Conclaaf
Een conclaaf of conclave (Latijn: cum clave, met sleutel, d.w.z. achter gesloten deuren of achter slot en grendel), is een besloten, geheim overleg. Wanneer een vergadering besluit de deuren te sluiten alvorens over een besluit of benoeming te beslissen spreekt men in het Nederlands over "in conclaaf gaan". De term wordt meestal gebruikt voor het overleg waarbij de kardinalen van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk een nieuwe paus kiezen. Ook de ruimte waar de pausverkiezing plaatsgrijpt wordt conclaaf genoemd. Deze conclaven vinden tegenwoordig altijd plaats in de Sixtijnse Kapel in Vaticaanstad. Ook de Staatsraad van de Orde van Malta kiest in een conclaaf een Prins-Grootmeester. Ontstaansgeschiedenis van het conclaaf De aanzet tot het eerste conclaaf werd in 1271 in de Italiaanse stad Viterbo gegeven, nadat de 17 kardinalen het drie jaar lang niet eens kon worden over wie Paus Clemens IV moest opvolgen, aangezien het 'tijd kostte om de Heilige Geest te laten binnenkomen om tot een juist stemoordeel te komen'. Uiteindelijk besloten de inwoners van Viterbo, waar de pausverkiezing plaatsvond, de kardinalen op te sluiten in de vergaderzaal en op water en brood te zetten, totdat zij een paus gekozen zouden hebben. Ook verwijderde de bevolking het dak van de vergaderzaal, zodat 'de Heilige Geest sneller naar binnen kon’. Door voor deze vorm (met opsluiting) te kiezen, kon het proces bespoedigd worden en de gekozen paus (Gregorius X) stelde daarom deze methode in als norm voor de volgende pausverkiezingen. Bepalingen met betrekking tot toekomstige conclaven werden vastgelegd in de apostolische constitutie Ubi periculum uit 1274. Huidige procedure De kiesgerechtigde leden van het college van kardinalen komen bij elkaar ten vroegste vijftien dagen na het overlijden of aftreden van de vorige paus. Er mogen maximaal 120 kardinalen niet ouder dan tachtig jaar deelnemen aan het conclaaf. Deze leeftijdsgrens is ingesteld door Paus Paulus VI in 1975. De gekozene hoeft overigens zelf strikt genomen geen kardinaal te zijn, maar dit is sinds de verkiezing van de aartsbisschop van Bari Bartolommeo Prignano, die de naam Urbanus VI (1378-1389) aannam, niet meer voorgekomen. De sedisvacatio (Latijn voor lege stoel) is de periode tussen het overlijden van de paus en de verkiezing van een nieuwe paus. Gedurende deze periode is er feitelijk geen paus en leidt het College van Kardinalen gezamenlijk de Katholieke Kerk. In Universi Dominici Gregis, een document over de pausverkiezing uit 1996, geeft Paus Johannes Paulus II zelf aan dat het conclaaf niet eerder dan 15 dagen na de begrafenis van de vorige paus mag beginnen en slechts bij uitzondering later. Stemgerechtigd zijn die kardinalen die jonger zijn dan tachtig jaar. Deze kardinalen zijn evenzeer stemplichtig. Zij mogen slechts afwezig zijn bij ziekte, of door andere zwaarwegende omstandigheden, zulks ter beoordeling van het College van Kardinalen.Universi Domini Gregis, 38 Als een kardinaal door ziekte afwezig is, bij het begin van het Conclaaf, kan hij later alsnog worden toegelaten. Dit geldt niet voor kardinalen die zonder geldige reden niet aanwezig zijn bij het begin van het conclaaf. Voor het conclaaf komen alle kardinalen ter wereld naar Rome en maken zij onderling door stemming uit wie de nieuwe paus wordt. Deze plechtigheid vindt altijd plaats in de Sixtijnse Kapel, vlakbij de Sint-Pieter. Alle kardinalen worden opgesloten, samen met het nodige dienstpersoneel en hun gevolg (de conclavisten). De kardinalen mogen geen contact hebben met de buitenwereld. Tot 2005 waren de kardinalen letterlijk achter gesloten deuren. In een afgeschermd gedeelte van het Apostolisch Paleis, nabij de Sixtijnse Kapel waren cellen ingericht, met een eenvoudig bed en een bescheiden wasgelegenheid. In 1996 kwam het Domus Sanctae Marthae gereed, een speciaal voor het conclaaf gebouwd gastenverblijf, buiten het Apostolisch Paleis. De kieskardinalen brengen daar - sinds het Conclaaf van 2005 de nacht door, en worden 's ochtends naar de Sixtijnse Kapel gebracht. In Universi Domini Gregis heeft de paus bepaald dat de kardinalen niet benaderd mogen worden door derden, tijdens dat transport. Ook is bepaald dat de televisie-, radio- en telefoonverbindingen in het Domus Sanctae Marthae onklaar gemaakt moeten worden. De kardinalen beginnen de verkiezing met een Heilige Mis ter ere van de Heilige Geest. In deze mis wordt de Heilige Geest gesmeekt een goede keuze mogelijk te maken. Daarna begint de stemming. Bij elke stemronde krijgt een kardinaal een briefje waarop hij de naam van zijn kandidaat schrijft. Hij loopt dan met dat briefje omhoog naar het altaar voor het Laatste Oordeel (van Michelangelo) en stopt het briefje in een grote miskelk. Tussen de stemrondes door wordt er gebeden. Als na één ronde nog geen kandidaat met twee derde van het aantal stemmen is verkozen, volgen er zolang geen paus is gekozen iedere dag daarna steeds vier stemmingen per dag: twee in de voormiddag en twee in de namiddag. Ongeveer om de drie dagen wordt er niet gestemd, dan is er ruimte voor rust en bezinning. In het geval dat na 30 stemronden nog geen nieuwe paus is verkozen kan de camerlengo (pauselijke kamerheer), in overleg met de kardinalen, besluiten om de norm voor verkiezing te verlagen naar een gewone meerderheid van de stemmen (de helft + 1). Als de norm is verlaagd kan gekozen worden of er een nieuwe stemronde plaatsvindt of dat de keuze beperkt blijft tussen de twee kardinalen die in de laatste stemronde de meeste stemmen gehaald hebben. Op 26 juni 2007 heeft Paus Benedictus XVI een lichte wijziging aangebracht in de voorschriften die de pauskeuze regelen door de mogelijkheid te schrappen van de gewone meerderheid in plaats van de tweederdemeerderheid na de 33 stemronde zonder resultaat. thumb|center|600px|Verloop van de gebeurtenissen van het [[Conclaaf van 2005.]] Aanvaarding Zodra blijkt dat één van de kardinalen de vereiste meerderheid heeft vraagt de deken van het kardinalencollege (of de eerste onder de kardinalen naar rang en anciënniteit) de gekozene namens het gehele college of hij zijn verkiezing aanvaardt. Zodra deze antwoordt met "Accepto" (lat: 'Ik aanvaard') is hij formeel paus. Vervolgens wordt de nieuwe paus gevraagd welke naam hij wil aannemen. De stembriefjes worden na iedere stemming aan een touw geregen en verbrand éénmaal in de voormiddag en éénmaal in de namiddag. Als een stemronde mislukt – er is geen twee derde of gewone meerderheid –, dan worden de stembriefjes gewoon verbrand. Er komt dan zwarte rook uit de schoorsteen van de Sixtijnse Kapel. De mensen buiten weten dan: er is nog geen nieuwe paus. Wanneer de paus gekozen is, worden de stembriefjes met nat stro of een chemische stof verbrand. Er komt dan witte rook uit de schoorsteen. Tegenwoordig zullen ook de klokken van de Sint Pieter worden geluid, daar in het verleden het regelmatig is voorgekomen dat de toeschouwers buiten op het Sint Pieter plein de zwarte rook aanzagen voor witte rook; wat voor de nodige verwarring zorgde. De pas gekozen paus wordt dan gevraagd door de kardinaal-deken of anders de oudste kardinaal die het conclaaf voorzit: “Hoe wil je heten?“ De paus zegt dan zijn nieuwe naam, zoals een kloosternaam. Vervolgens wordt hij door de kardinaal-protodiaken op het balkon van de Sint Pieter getoond aan de wachtende menigte beneden, met de woorden “Habemus Papam!”: dat is “We hebben een paus!” De formule van het Habemus Papam luidt: De vertaling is: De paus geeft daarna voor het eerst de apostolische zegen Urbi et orbi. Paus Johannes Paulus II was de eerste die deze zegen vooraf deed gaan door een korte toespraak. Daarna heeft ook paus Benedictus XVI dat gedaan. Het conclaaf en de stemming wordt in beginsel geleid door de Deken van het College van Kardinalen. Resultaten van recentste Conclaven Hieronder een overzicht van de meest recente conclaven.Bron: "De Standaard", via "Corriere della sera". Trivia Het kortste conclaaf ooit was dat van 1503, waarbij paus Julius II werd gekozen. Het duurde slechts enkele uren, volgens humanisten en protestanten doordat hij iedereen had omgekocht. Het langste conclaaf uit de geschiedenis duurde bijna drie jaar. Het werd in 1271 afgesloten met de verkiezing van paus Gregorius X. Zie ook *Conclaaf van 1903 *Conclaaf van 1914 *Conclaaf van 1922 *Conclaaf van 1939 *Conclaaf van 1958 *Conclaaf van 1963 *Conclaaf van augustus 1978 *Conclaaf van oktober 1978 *Conclaaf van april 2005 Externe links *docu over het conclaaf *Universi Dominici Gregis - Apostolische constitutie van 22 februari 1996 over de sedisvacatie en de verkiezing van de bisschop van Rome *Conclaaf op www.katholieknederland.nl Noten Categorie:Conclaaf Categorie:Rooms-katholieke Kerk be:Канклаў be-x-old:Канклаў ca:Conclave cs:Konkláve da:Konklave de:Konklave en:Papal conclave eo:Konklavo es:Cónclave et:Konklaav fi:Konklaavi fr:Conclave ga:Toghchán an Phápa gl:Conclave he:קונקלווה hr:Konklava hu:Konklávé id:Konklaf io:Konklavo it:Conclave ja:コンクラーヴェ ko:콘클라베 la:Conclave lt:Konklava no:Pavevalg pl:Konklawe pt:Conclave ru:Конклав simple:Papal conclave sk:Konkláve sl:Konklave sv:Konklav th:การประชุมเลือกตั้งพระสันตะปาปา uk:Конклав zh:教宗选举